Toni the kalos queen the detective girl
by PINKMOON25
Summary: Toni is a new Pokémon champion she stop team flare and Lysandre from destroying the world with the ultimate weapon and using yveatal. She is the champion and a junior detective . Looker is a detective but really an international police and he looking for someone who hurt his partner croagunk
1. Chapter 1 searching for a partner

Chapter 1 finding a partner

I battle lots of trainer who come to face me in a Pokémon battle, I congratulation on make it this far to battle me. You shown much bravest to get here this far to beat the elite four your strength brought you here. Show me in a battle with your Pokémon. Then the man starts laughing at me. Saying am just child and a girl. He stated am weak and only got here because am a pretty blonde hair girl. That really made me mad so I battle him with six Pokémon on six Pokémon battle and I won of course. I told him he never ever beat anyone with that mouth of his. I feel sorry for your Pokémon on you work them to hard. And that why you lost. He was mad and he storm out. Siebold hear what happen and agreed with me. I told him there can relax no one coming to the Pokémon league am going to lumiose city professor just called me. Okay Lady Toni. So after I meet professor sycamore at the lumiose train station I went to kilodue city I battle Calem and he told me to go to ansitar city. Professor sycamore will be there I told him. Why didn't he tell me to go there I wonder? So I got my mega bracelet upgrade because of the power of yveatal energy hit me my mega bracelet upgrade now I can find more mega stone. So I decide to go to the spa it in lumoise city and I get myself in a relaxing way along with my STAR (SYLVEON ). I fly on yveatal because he love it when am on his back. I arrive at lumoise city with my HOLO caster ring. I answer it and it was a man asking for me, He didn't want says the information on the phone but to come at some looker bureau. He said his office was on rouge road. And I came there was a sign saying the same thing. I walk in and this man with a brown coat on the look likes a middle age man. And he notices me. Um you call me. Yes I have thirty minute of your time. I need you help you I am a detective and I need your assistance. I was completely puzzled. You see lumiose city in kalos is a tourist town and some bad thing is happen here. And my name is looker. And I need your help. Sir. Your really don't know me. Of course I know you I did my investigation. You Toni and you not from kalos you really live in unova and move here with you mother to kalos region. You the champion here and beat team flare. Yes I have. So you do know me. Yes I did my homework about you. like I said a minute ago there bad stuff happen in lumiose city and I need you. With you skill I can stop crime in this city, Okay I do it. I am your partner. Thank Toni. but I have to teach you how be a detective you a skillful Pokémon trainer but I don't know about you detective work. So you have to find this ticket for me. Five are out there. So I gave her the direction of where I put the ticket out. And she came back with all of them. She a fast learner. Okay you a detective now. Come back tomorrow and we start are case.

Partner crongunk don't worry I have a new partner and she and I will capture the man who did this to you I promise that my real mission is to stop him. Dr. Xeosic. I don't want my new partner hurt so I want tell her who I really am.

Dr. Xeosic lab. I built two suit black suit and yveatal looking one. I need that girl who has yveatal. Then no one will stop me I know that international police is here looking for me but he want capture me.


	2. Chapter 2 protecting the mayor wife

Chapter 2 protecting the mayor wife

Phone was ring this is looker we on the case let go partner this is when he had crogunk with him. Phone ring this is looker we on the case let go partner. Huh. You call me. I just arrive. Oh good morning partner. I was just thinking of something. We have a case today. Um. Yes we do we have to protect the mayor wife. You mean clemont mother. Yes she is in danger so we have to watch her. You mean her bodyguard. Right. Yes... but I have something else to do. Really then tell me, um, nothing I guess I have nothing else to do. Agreed let go. Listen I m afraid you'll have to go without me. Really again. Um Toni gave looker the scarier look. . You was right about the lady is clemont mother and the mayor wife so we have to guard her. What wrong with you I thought you be excited about this case. I really did have to do work. Like what smoking are what? I'm serious Toni. I just not in the mood. You want to talk about it make you feel better. Fine you right! I use to have a. Help me. Oh no. I have a hostage and anybody move she get it. Our target. Okay we need to rescue the mayor wife. We must take caution Toni. Now I have a plan. And. Toni. Where did she go? Heh! That right nobody move a muscle got it. Two silhouettes were behind them a sceptile and a mega lucario. What the ewf UN hand me now. GOOD JOB MY BABY! MAKE MAMA proud. What you safe Mrs. Mayor wife. Thank you my dear. No problem, you safe. Ray. Please hold him down he's a criminal. Looker I capture him, what. Toni what did I say about precaution chill out looker. It worked out in the end didn't it? She reminds me so much of croagunk. she safe and my ray is holding him down he a trained fighting type and he have aura so he don't like bad guys anyway. You right still good work. Thanks. The police came an arrest the gentlemen. Thank you two are my heroes. Gawk. Uff. It like having a crazy fan. You must have dinner with me and I pay for anything you want. For you reward at lease. Oh no madam no reward seeing you safe it enough for my reward. Oh what your name sweet heart. The name is Toni. Right you the girl I saw on the parade yes I am. You the champion here in this region um yes. You strong and brave for a girl. Thank you dearie. No problem. Miss. Good work. Looker you say your name to me early ago. Yes I have. You find an excellent partner. Back at the looker bureau good work Toni even though you did was reckless you rescue a hostage. But how did you sneak off. Heee, My lucario taught me how to walk away unnoticed and I got my Pokémon out and rescue the lady. So who was that criminal anyway: just a want be robber? He in jailed am going to integrate him you go home I don't want you with me. Why. This is for grown up not for children fine just lock up before you go. Okay.

Crobat was looking at the blonde. She has a good energy around her when yveatal energy hit her... She can be a useful to us. So she know looker huh if that his real name. Typical brat. She ruined lysandre dream but if I get her on my side then no one would stop me goal. Meh!

Now who hired you to kidnap the mayor wife answer me. That mega lucario is not here is he. No it not but if you want him to come and hurt you some more I guess. I talk.

I was paid by this gentlemen and he gave me money to kidnapped the mayor wife hold her hostage and demand money from her husband. And if he refuses she will be dead. Who is a. A man in a funny looking red suit. I know who he is. Take him away.


	3. Chapter 3 Kids in the alley

Chapter 3 Kids in the alley

We had another case that children will go to the alley and play. And one lady say her son is taking a ace trainer exam and she can't let her son failed his test so we need to stop the children for going into dark alley. The reward enough pasta to last you a month. Okay partner you need to go to the south boulevard where those alley are. Okay find by me. I am behind you okay roger that. She in place she beat all the trainer and this Pokémon came out. Toni said that is an espurr a psychic Pokémon. And this girl came out. She was in wags and her hair was a mess. The other children were asking us to leave we not welcome here. Then I ask the girl why you kids out here. She said this is a secret club we come out her to play. I said this is a place for children to play espurr was ready for attack until I told the girl put her espurr in it poke ball. She doesn't know what a poke ball is and she have no money. She said Mimi and I dot need a poke ball to be friends with. She ask us are name. My name is looker and this is my partner Toni. Now what you name the name is oh Emma and this Mimi. Where your parents they are gone now it just me I live out here. I can't let a child leave out here you coming with me. I have a building you can stay. I can stay with you. Yes. But then her espurr ran way. Where did it go? Hm serenity esp. you are a psyche tell me where he went okay. Oh by trustee café I got get him back. Toni does not pet him he don't like pet or nudge or even sing. Okay it met the psychic and I dance for it. And it likes me . Okay sweet now let go back to Emma she worried about you and espurr hug serenity and rode on it back. Here you Pokémon back Emma. Thank you misses. Toni and Mimi really like you,. Thank you . You are good with Pokémon are you? Yes I am. Case closed. Now let go to the looker bureau. This where you be staying wow nice place you have. So Toni lives here to. No she lives at vanville town with her family. Oh. But if you to want I guess we have a sleep over. Thank you Toni. Where you sleep at the hotel Richissime .

Am hungry oh I fix something for you Emma. I maybe am a champion and detective but I make you something to eat. Wow it smells good and even tasty good thank you Ms Toni. Emma I only seventeen you don't have to call me miss. So Toni where you mother oh she at vanville town and I do go visit home if am on a route but I do call a lot. I don't live in kalos I just move here. I live in hoenn kanto and finally we stay put in unova because my mother is a famous rhyhorn racer she have to go whatever she have a racer it in her contract. And she finally wants to retire so she moves back to her home region kalos. Oh. Hey Emma I can buy you some new clothes tonight and I know a very good store I know let go. Oh hello miss Toni she with me. Wow I love it. For you Toni it a discount okay. You can keep your old clothes okay. Thank you Toni for the clothes you best friend I girl can every have. No like a friend like a big sister it Okays. That what friend suppose to do. You better get goodnight sleep. Goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4 the lumoise gang

Chapter 4 the lumoise gang

Looker and I couldn't find a case when a lady came in she was packing and I couldn't understand what she was saying. I think her Pokémon was stolen are whatever. Looker say he speak many language so he spoke her language and he thought see want some tea. So he went to get some tea, Emma came in and espurr and she said what up. Where is looker . He went to get some tea. I think this lady Pokémon was stolen I think I may be wrong. Okay I speak to her. Toni you were right her Pokémon was stolen. By a vicious .gang. Who are there the lumiose gang. Looker came in a thought she want tea so we both explain what she here her Pokémon was stolen by a punk and he head to the lumiose train station. Wait looker come back. Toni you are his partner you have to stop him . those gangs are dangerous when the provoke it be good if he had a Pokémon but I hear his partner didn't make it you have to go save him you his partner now. Okay I go find him I hope am not too late. I arrive at the lumiose station and looker confronted the lumiose gang. So you must be the lumiose gang, yeah oh man we are. Hand over the Pokémon you stole. No way you took are Emma always we keeping this Pokémon. We have a deal if you beat me then you get the Pokémon back. If you lose the Pokémon belong to us and you have to give us are Emma. I don't have a Pokémon but I come back and. Huh Toni you seen me began like old fool. Let me do this I have Pokémon with me okay looker. So the babe going take your place. Okay girls deal with the kid. This girl is tough tougher than I thought she just a child. What are you a child prodigy. You get warmer am the champion. Now it just you and me now. You little brat you defeat my Pokémon you are too strong for a girl. What you deal you have an Emma. Hey you guys cut it out. Emma . You back hello boss. Stop calling me boss and return the lady Pokémon back and also apologize to looker and Toni now before I get real angry. Okay am sorry we just miss are Emma that all. Here is the stolen Pokémon here you go . We sorry looker it okay that water over the bridge now let return the lady her Pokémon. Thank you so much you three got my Pokémon back here the reward. No Mrs. No reward but you save my Pokémon and reunite us back together okay.

Emma you didn't say you was in there gang, no I want you see I defeat their boss one day and after I defeat him there think am their boss. Don't let that cute little face fool you she is strong Mr. Looker and Miss Toni. Will you stop calling me that Mrs. I only seventeen year old. I really need that spa right now. Beep. Oh my holo caster. Oh hello small lady it me Shauna . Hey Shauna what up with you. Oh nothing. Hey you want to go to the spa with me. Sure thing I need one. Let go to miss diamond Rosa spa. Sure thing I meet you there. . Hey Emma you be okay without me here. Yeah I will .looker right if you need him and I help you with that tm. Cornet tomorrow. Okay. Bye.

Emma where Toni she of for the day. Oh . Hey you back Mr. Looker. Have you seen Toni she not here. Punk boy just saw her at a spa. Just let her have a rest today . Beside she scary when she angry. She sounds like dialga . You know about the temporal Pokémon yes she read it to me already. You need know about tm. Cornet dialga is a temporal Pokémon he controls time and palkia who his opposite control space and dimension.

This feels so good. Why you been training are what. You can say something like that. Really need this spa you know I been very tease lately you have yes. Calem been taking about you small lady he have huh. Are you coming home yes are no. I will in time am kinda working right now. Team flare are disband I know that but something came up. Serenity having a good time in mud with you delphox. Yep. She very strong along with my serenity. It 9:50 pm. Well am going home night small lady. Same for you. I arrive home mom am home. Hey sweetie I made dinner okay

Espurr Mr. looker and Toni have taught me many things but I want to help. I saw a sign a wanted sign at the lysandre café wish me luck. The next morning mom made breakfast. My favorite and my holo caster ring. Toni was having breakfast .whoever that is can wait I want have breakfast alone with my daughter. Okay mom. After breakfast was over my holo caster ring again. Mom got very annoyed and says can you answer that. Toni it me looker please come to the looker bureau it emergency. So Toni do you want go shopping today in town. Sorry mom I have a meeting to attend. I am back okay tonight. Alright I make your favorite. I arrive at looker bureau and he was puzzled. Emma wasn't here and he was worried. She was fine when I left . He stated I should have stayed here with her. She fine maybe she went for a walk for a while it not good to staying in a building like this. It bad for your health. And I had to go somewhere myself to relax. I call you and you didn't pick up's. I was home and my mother want to spent time with me so she told me to ignore it. That why you call yes. I was worried about her she okay . where every she is she fine.


	5. Chapter 5 Lumiose museum burglar

Chapter 5 Lumiose museum burglar

My holo caster was ringing and it was the news someone with to the lumiose museum and gratify the painting we don't know how there sneak in because the museum is very high tech it impossible to break in. Toni you go to the museum okay fine find out what happen. So I went in there listen to the painter and she was mad and I went to take to manger and he was outage about this I told him we will find out who mess up this art. This painting talking about the ultimate machine who have lots of servants around him. I told looker hm. Emma came in and says what going on oh nothing. Heard about the painting at the museum. We don't know who doing this but there serious crime. Um I have to go back out. Please stay here looker is worried about you. I kinda got in trouble for leaving you. He think am your baby sister and my job is to watch you.. I just want to walk around Toni. I know I told him it not good to stay in this build so much it bad for your health. You did. Sorry I got you in trouble I know. Emma you okay yes sorry I left I was just taking a walk that all. Well it okay. Partner I need you to stay here tonight I have to um do something like what smoking again. Huh how did you know I smoke? You were watching me. I told you my ray taught me how to hide and stuff you can't hide from me. I need find out who graffiti the painting. Give it time. So I about the story you was telling me about something precious to you. Emma says you lost a partner who is he. what happen to your old partner. I don't want to talk about. It good to talk about your feeling it make you feel better. No I don't want you to know because if he hurt you then it my fault. Beep. are holo caster breaking news some lady stealing people Pokémon she changing you to a battle people are been warn do not take alley alone. Stay away. Hm. I having a feeling it the same person who destroy that painting. I agree. Let go and stop this villain. And Toni you my dear will play the damsel. There think there find a sucker and reality we capture them by surprise.

Okay the suit is ready. Expansion suit I only want the blonde hair girl her name is Toni. I put the chloroform. then I have two girl here and no one not even tall and _Handsome_ can stop me I have the expansion suit along with yveatal suit,. Then I began back team flare. And it is neo team flare. Soon leader you have you revenge on this world. Meh.


	6. Chapter 6 essentina

Chapter 6 essentina

I battle a lady and she want to take my Pokémon and looker came and she vanish. We thought is she a pokmoen. I don't think she is. So I went into another alley playing like the damsel here and a little fairy girl came to me. This lady most is using some type of transformer because no one can transformer so quickly. I beat here and then she wants' my Pokémon again. Same robot feature then looker came and told her to stop and she vanishes again. Finally we came to a karate man his Pokémon was taken he was very upset. I be to if someone took my precocious pokmoen. We told him we get it back. She was a brunette and she had a perasain. . I beat a lady with that description and this time she came out. Then looker came out. Something is right. Give me all you Pokémon and I want hurt you. I told her am not giving you my Pokémon and return all the Pokémon you stole now. Then she about to tackle me until looker came in. you okay partner... yes am fine she didn't hurt me. Then espurr came to us. It was running in circle. My mind took a turn. Mimi you know who that is doing you. Emma. Looker was looking at me confuse. Then it hit him as well. Emma. Is that you? She said who Emma I am essentia and am not Emma. Yes you are espurr wouldn't come to adult. He hate adult. He only come to you Emma. No am not. Looker she not listen. Toni what we do. I don't know it like her mind is taking over by someone. Who I don't know. Team flare is gone. This is very strange.

hiding behind a tree time to work my magic. And take both this girls and looker be alone and grieving just like he did to that pathetic Pokémon he had as a partner. Emma came fighting looker. You okay yes are fine. Emma snaps out of it I know it you. Mimi stay out of the way you get hurt. Let looker talk to her I know he can. If you in trouble I can help you. How many time I told you old man am not Emma. Yes you are wake up I know you in there.

Looker like I said already she must be control by someone. I think you right but who. Is someone you looking for maybe he the one who controlling her.


	7. Chapter 7 essentia kidnapped Toni

Chapter 7 essentia kidnapped Toni

This is weird time to work my magic. Looker you okay uff. Yes am fine what this smell chloroform. Partner. Uff. Mission complete. Essentia began the girl do not take her Pokémon. Yes dr. xeosic. Partner . No give her back. Toni. Punch. I can't fall into unconscious. Partner. Sir. You okay didn't you hear the report about alley don't go in to them. I am a detective. Are you too old to play detective games. No my partner is kidnapped and I have to go save her. Sir you in a hospital let the police find your Pokémon partner . All we find is a girl hat and your espurr. That Toni hat. You say Toni the champion . I need to contract professor sycamore he know the child better then you. No she my partner. Sir you not well. Am fine am in perfect health. I get the doctor. I know who have them dr. xerosic he have my Emma and my partner Toni. Am coming GIRLSs hold on ewf? I know what member who is still apart of that team flare. Malva. Okay doctor here he is. . He gone.

Good work now give me her know I have the suit ready and no one would defeat us. She asleep in the yvealtal suit. Now we have all the Pokémon good work essentia for began this girl here she be a use to us as well.

Huh. Malva was in a meeting of the broadcast when she spot something in view. Malva who are you can we talk private fine this is my private suite. I know you not a fan are a report who are you. I am a full fledge the detective my name is looker. And you going to help me. And if you don't. I tell everyone here and elite four you use to be part on team flare. What. How did you know I work in team flare,. And maybe an executive wasn't it. Why you here looker. I did no crime now! Listen one of your team kidnapped two girls. One is my Emma and my partner Toni. And you going to team up with me and get them back. Yes I know dr. xeosic. He had two suits one was expansion suit and the red one with yvealtal marks. He want to try an experiment so Emma came and it work. She stealing Pokémon and damage the painting he was test it out to see if the yvealtal one can match and it did .. Now he have Toni in his hands. If you don't get Toni and Emma back you never see them again. You can grieve for an assistant and another partner. How did you know had a partner. You eyes is telling me . And now you have to tell her mother she lost a child. How can you tell that to grace. You know who her mother is. Grace the famous rhyrhorn racer. She be so upset find out her daughter was taken by a crazy fool. I want let him take my Emma and my Toni away from me and like I said you going to team up and help me get them back. If Toni and Emma in his control it going be really hard to snap them out. He trying to starting began back team flare but we call them neo- team flare. I know what we did was wrong but we wanted the beauty around us we through was right. I team up with you to make dr, xeosic disappear call it among thieves.

I know where his secret lab is let go. We got down there she put the password in. And there was a secret room. Okay let go. We got there and we saw essentia but Toni was nowhere to be seen. There was essentia and dr. xeosic was standing and saying defeat his new weapon essentia malva beat all her pokmoen. He said the girl wasn't any harm. Oh hi looker what up I was just taken a nap and oh we finish dr. Xeosic yes my girl we finish. I have a new type of suit that in complete. Where is my partner Toni. Sorry am not giving that answer to your looker well I have meeting attend. Grunts after I defeat them I ask the lumiose gang where dr. xeoic or Toni is. Looker I saw someone in a suit I think it was Toni it a red suit. Go we hold them if you lose Toni you blame yourself for losing another partner go we hold them off. Stop right there old man get out my way. Punch. Uff. This old man can fight dang it. Where is he. He was carrying a beautiful blonde hair girl away. Toni . Am coming hold on . Is my helicopter ready yes good . Xeosic. Huh well it is looker. Men deal with this pest. Yes sir. Crobat used air slash. Haaa. You okay looker yes am fine I defeat them anyway; crobat am you owner . What you doing dr. exosmic... Crobat used mean look a formal team flare.. We can't move? Now where to go hand over my partner now!


	8. Chapter 8 it up to you now kid

Chapter 8 it up to you now kid

Last time hand over my partner now. The test is done I really sick of you looker is that really your name. You lost your first partner it began you back does it. Now you afraid you going to lost another one. That why you so protective of this one. Her very strong willpower and girl who stand for justice and heroine of kalos. I don't need essentia but this girl be good use to us neo team flare. You going in for arrest dr. xeosic really looker you terrible detective you not even one of it you really an international police. You didn't really tell you knew partner who you are. I don't want her hurt now give me Toni now. Take another step and I will drop her got that. We on the tallest building in lumiose this is a 400 ft,. I turn off the suit and she back to normal. She wasn't any harm just like Emma wasn't. I thought if essentia have a suit the heroine of justice have one to. But she is like the legendary yveatal.. I don't care xesoic give me my partner back. You know what looker there no reason with you and I can make this child attack you just like I had the girl attack you. but like my mother use to say you have to lose some and win some and I guess I have let go of my ultimate weapon. Whoops I drop your partner. No partner. You feel alone now do you. How you tell that child to her mother . Partner. It my fault I lost two partner. Now. Then suddenly a loud roar came out of nowhere it was a mega blacken. And a man dress like blazkien knight. His blazkien caught the girl. Looker tackle xeosic and was about to hurt him badly. Picking on children like that I should hurt you. Sir. He under arrest just handcuffed him. Here your daughter. She not my daughter she my partner. Partner wake up. So she have mega bracelet she a few of the choosing one that have them. Thank but she not my kid. I be too busy raise a kid. She my partner . Well she don't look good sir. She need to go to the hospital and I take this man to the regional jail it not far. Good. Emma you okay yes. Toni she okay. Malva walk over. Looker she burning up with a fever. Go now.

There was racing to hospital and Shauna saw a man carry small lady. Toni! She call her mother. . I making Toni favorite meal it out of the oven and I about to place on the table she be walking in a minute I have surprise for her father coming to see her. Ring. Huh. My own holo caster ringing. . oh hello Shauna dear how are you. I saw some man carry Toni to a hospital what. I don't know I saw her and I ran behind them. Where lumoise hospital. Sir you left the hospital I don't care checks my partner now. She have a high fever here her stuff are you her father no. Just hole it .

We was wait any news come out but we seating here nothing came up,. Then a woman with blonde gray hair came running. Where is my daughter Toni. Are you her mother yes. Okay her in the emergency room right now you can't see her. I need be in there with her please. Am sorry Mrs. . Grace. Huh. Hold on,. Who are you and how do you know my name. I am looker and I am a detective and your daughter was helping me with detective work and she got hurt . Wait you know my Toni. What happen to my daughter she was out and you mean she was chloroform um. Yes I need a partner I couldn't do that alone. You know her a child right. Where your partner? He died. Was he her age. No he was a Pokémon and my daughter is not a Pokémon. She a human girl and now I can't even see my daughter. Stay away from my child. Ms. Grace . She out her out of emergency room she in the room she sleeping she wake up soon . Luck the detective brought her here on time she wouldn't make it. Toni. Like I said to you now stay away from my daughter.

Emma came in she just upset she thought she lost Toni . I almost did but you go her back. I go talk to her mother Emma let her be with her child. Emma. Toni why did you tell me about that guy when you came home I would have not let you became his partner. There was a knock on the door. I told this fool. Huh. You a kid. Hi. My name is Emma am Toni's friend. Come in. listen Mr. looker really didn't mean to put her in danger and he really sorry but he not a bad guy or anything. He and Toni are great partner and he sorry. He got her back as well. He did. Yep he saved her from dr. xeosic. That man work with team flare. Yes. Here her stuff. All her Pokémon and her mega bracelet is there. Yes it is. Ewf. Huh. Toni . Mom. Why am I. You in a hospital dear. Oh Emma you okay yes I am. Thank you for saving as well. Mom where I s looker. He out there why mom don't blame him it wasn't his fault it is dr. Xeric . Okay sweet I don't care about that you are up and well that all that matter. You hungry just thirsty I go get you some tea okay. Looker Mrs. Grace you can go see my daughter. She calling for you.

So you going be a superhero here in lumoise city yep. That awesome this city need a superhero. I need someone to help me like a sidekick Toni can you help me. is not that bad he even gave you this yvealtal bracelet to transformer yveatal justice. Hm how about lady Y. Hey I like that name so much better. Hahahaha. Okay deal .

Partner. Huh. Looker you okay. You been crying am fine and. You okay I was so worried about you. Am sorry I got you in danger like that. Am fine I was just out like I was very sleepy am fine. He was still hugging me. Brought some extra drink. Here you go thank you Mrs. Grace. I am taking to jail the regional jail. That far away from kalos yes. I want to take Emma out to dinner and same for you will be there will he yes Emma say he wasn't that bad Hm okay. You be there if I get out of this hospital I come I really don't like hospital that much. Hey mom here you drink your tea thanks mom. Thank you for saving my daughter she leaving the hospital today she going home. Hey Mimi.

Hey Shauna hey Toni Calem came already and those flower from him yes but I kinda allergy to turnip and daisy so we had to take them out. Mom take me home and I went to bed. 2;00 pm Emma called and say she can't find looker okay I be there. Mom am leaving. Wait don't go so soon you just left the hospital Emma in trouble I have to help. Okay you can go but be back home a t 8:00 pm I mean it if you don't come home I will find you. Mom. I have a surprise for you .

Emma what wrong I can't find him Hm maybe he at museum and return all those stolen Pokémon. I go to the museum. The manger was happy the criminal was arrest then the painter was also happy we caught him but he we s sad when he left here. Emma called me and told me meet her at the Lysander café . Aright I return all the stolen Pokémon and told them I damage the painting. Alight we done here are we. Yes give me a minute. What. Partner why are you here. I call her here. Mr. Looker I find you. Why are you leaving us. The truth girls am not a detective am a international police it my job is to find and pay for his crime am sorry I betrayal you both. I don't know what the internal Pokémon is please take me and espurr with you. I can't take you live here. This office is you're now no rent are anything everything is pay for. Toni can you talk to him he your partner. Toni understand me I don't have to explain because my partner understand me . I shook my head. Listen you two can keep the suit and Emma you can keep all the Pokémon I have trained. You mean it yes. Toni you are the best partner I ever had. Goodbye Are train is about to leave goodbye. Goodbye. You okay yes thank you Toni ,. Emma I have to go see you tomorrow have to go. It 7:54pm I be late geeing home you be fine. Yes even though he gone he always be your friend. Thank you Toni. Night wing fly me home vanville town. Yevatal roared and flied.


	9. Chapter 9 comments

Comments

Looker left kalos and I may put him back in the price of love. When Toni find out lysandre was alive and everyone want him to die. Will Toni save him from execution or not. This is a romance and drama. It be very long this time and I will take my time writing this time,


End file.
